


Window Shopping,

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Window shopping is one of Sally Po's favourite activities; sometimes it's better when there's someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping,

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "cold fingers" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

Window shopping at night during the holiday season was one of Sally’s favourite things to do; the air, cold and crisp, the lights bright and cheery. The absence of seasonal shoppers made the experience that much better, no need to force her way through the crush of bodies to admire the window displays. Two days before Christmas found Sally once more wandering through the quiet downtown streets, although this walk had the added bonus of slim fingers slipped between her own, hands swinging between their bodies as they moved from window to window.

Her companion for the evening was Lucrezia Noin. Sally had met Noin during the war, and their friendship had grown and solidified as they worked together for the Preventers. Sally and Noin were staying with Relena for the holidays, at her request, as well as several other members of their team. Needing a breath of fresh air from her co-workers, Sally had excused herself to take a walk. Noin had grabbed her as she was leaving, asking if she minded if Noin tagged along.

It was nice to walk with someone who didn’t feel the need to make idle conversation. They wandered without direction, hands casually bumping together. The window displays were as extravagant as every, brightly lit, illuminating the dark sidewalks. It surprised Sally when Noin wrapped her fingers around Sally’s without comment. It was nice, comfortable, and so Sally squeezed Noin’s fingers to let her know that it was okay, that she liked it. Shortly thereafter, their fingers weaved together, more intimate than mere palm-to-palm.

There was no telling how long they were out, an hour or more at best, enjoying the quiet of one another’s company. “Your fingers are cold,” Noin said, tugging on Sally’s hand to stop her. Sally raised a questioning eyebrow, and Noin smiled softly, grabbing her other hand and bringing them both to her mouth, blowing air across her fingers, rubbing warmth into them with her thumbs across her knuckles.

“Noin,” Sally said, soft in the still night air.

“Mm-hm?” Noin answered idly, looking up at the other woman from beneath her lashes.

Sally lowered their hands and leaned in to very softly press their mouths together. It was hardly anything, the barest brush of lips. She pulled away slightly, assessing, light from the windows casting shadows across her eyes. Noin smiled softly and leaned in to return the kiss, pressing her mouth more firmly against the doctors, sucking gently on her lip. Sally’s mouth opened and Noin slipped her tongue along the ridge of her teeth before inhaling sharply as Sally slid the tip of her tongue against Noin’s, teasing.

Between them, Noin’s fingers tightened around Sally’s. She released them suddenly, wrapping one hand around the back of Sally’s neck, the other cupping her jaw. Sally gripped Noin’s shoulders tightly, following as best she could as her senses were overwhelmed, warmth travelling out along her limbs. When Noin pulled away, Sally couldn’t tell if her fingers were still cold, or if it mattered anymore.

They looked at one another anxiously, neither willing to say anything first. Instead Sally took Noin’s hand back in her own and nodded her head in the direction which they’d come from. They walked with their shoulders pressed together, Sally’s thumb rubbing familiar across the back of Noin’s fingers. The comfort that had accompanied the beginning of their walk returned, and by the time they reached Relena’s once again, the tension had eased completely. They shared one last kiss before going back inside, sharing a shy smile as they pulled away.

Window shopping at night during the holiday season was one of Sally’s favourite things to do; sometimes it was nice to have someone to share it with.


End file.
